Genusion (Trueborn Elves)
After The Fall as it is known, the Eastern Wood Elves spent several decades in terminal decline, fighting amongst themselves and quarreling with the Orcs who inhabited the lands further East. Eventually it was a mere Captain of the Guard who managed to pull up the Trueborn into some semblance of a unified nation (although entirely separate from the Sanguilar). Opila Shur'tagn, or "Hett Shur'tagn" though his intimate knowledge of the woodland around Stattun Fortress managed to eradicate any Orcish interlopers and it was because Stattun was his birthplace that it eventually became the Capital of the Genusion State. However, the rise of the newly-fledged Trueborn State, independent of any Draconi union eventually provoked the ire of the Barbaricus Legion. After the despoiling of the woods east of the Arm of the Mountains, they marched on The Pass, the Castle that controls the quickest route into the Deepwood. Opila had reorganized the military of the Woodelves, the army that held the Pass would be recognizable as Oak Wyrms, though in those days they wore the distinctive black tunics and hats of the period. Opila opened the gates of The Pass and walked out into the empty space between the towering stone walls and the Barbaricus Horde. Whilst only Hett Shur'tagn and the Orc Warchief know precisely what was said, they both met in between the two armies and quietly spoke. Presumably they could not reach an accord, for they then shook arms in the Orcish fashion, then Opila Shur'tagn, the Unifier of the Trueborn, detonated a Blaakstone explosive device, tearing through the bodies of both great leaders as he martyred himself to save his new state. The Genusion army tried in vain to hold off the numerically superior Barbaricus invaders, until there were few left standing. As arrows whistled forward to eat into green flesh, the new officers gave the order for the soldiers to withdraw into The Deepwood to defend their families. Whilst the Orcs had gained the castle, they had lost The War. The loss of their Warchief brought about Civil War and forced the Orcish Army to return to Kor'Krani. However, the Trueborn laid only blame on the officers who let them cede, albeit temporarily, The Pass, even as they mourned the death of Hett Shur'tagn. His officers lacked the charisma to lead the new State, whilst Hett Nimoz tried the people could not find it in their hearts to love him as they had loved their champion. The Trueborn had held to the Worship of The Old Gods as they had since the mountains were young, all checked by the interlinking faith in the Dragons as upheld by the Draconi Union. Hett Shur'tagn wasn't a religious man and so neither were the officers he picked to rule once he was gone. The Reign of North Kynge Drax the Frozen and Patient, the First of his name He came wielding the words of Truth from the North. A nobody, whom no family could remember as having been missing, had returned to the Deepwood. Coming down through Deamons Trap, he spread a message of hope and kept burning the flames of ambition. He spoke of far off lands of Ice and snow beyond the Northscar. Their the White Wyrm has awoken and instilled in Kynge Drax the authority of her name, for he will protect the Trueborn, as the White Wyrm looks down upon the world and burns her will onto those who would despoil her domain. Not the Cities of the Sanguilar or the Farmlands of the Southron Humans; it is Forest and fell and all places ruled by natural laws that are her domain. The Kynge's words stirred at the hearts of all elves he spoke to and with the people's support he received the keys to Stattun which he retained as Capital in Opila's honour. After his pilgrimage and enlightenment in the North, he brought back the true Faith and now the Deepwood is ruled by One Kynge by the Grace of The White Wyrm, aided by the Sacred Disciples of The White Wyrm, Genusions whom having proven their faith, are given leave to travel the land with the Kynge's authority, spreading the Faith, ensuring the running of the Kyngedom and being the Kynge's eyes and Ears. After they are bound in the rite of Ice, the Disciples are said to hold mystical powers, to draw sustenance from mere water or earth, to sense one another's thoughts and to bring saplings shooting from the Barren soil. Whilst the seasons have turned little since his ascent to power, he has managed to keep the Deepwood from desolation and had in fact expanded the Trueborn lands further North, to claim their ancestral and divine birthright. The Kyngedom had to briefly make War on the Brittanian Humans who despoiled the Blaakforest, though peace appears to have once again settled on the pine boughs of the Deepwood. The Second year of the Rule of North Kynge Drax the Frozen and Patient In the Spring of April, In retaliation to the Unprovoked massacre of the smallfolk who fished off Skeg by Sanguilarean Raiders, North Kynge Drax began making War on the Sanguilar in retaliation for their crimes. Whilst being Elven Brothers, the reception in which his Just and Liberating forces have been received has varied. Whilst the Smallfolk of Nurt Loich have received the Genusion's as Champions, the mood at Beluga and North Watch remains frosty. In commemoration of the Kyngedom's victories and the glory of The White Wyrm, Statues of the White Dragon in all her splendor have been erected in the West. Whilst Ravens have been seen flying from the Deepwoods borders to all points of the Compass, The Genusion Kyngedom has not officially declared War on any others bar the Kyngedom of Sanguilar. Current Bretheren, the Sacred Disciples of the White Wyrm Disciple Mortson the Scarred, the First of his name, the Second of the Faith. "As the First to undergo the Rite of Ice, he wields considerable authority. Savaged as a young boy by a Cave Bear, the Scars remind him of the pain that is needed before any man can find pleasure. A practical man, he has spent time spreading the word south of the border with the Northern Valhallans in Akavelli and had helped in the resolution of the Brittanian War at The Pass" Disciple Thund Bark-Knawer, the First of his name, the Third of the Faith. "An old man, hooded and cloaked, he is the Kyngedom's unlikely diplomat. Whilst he hates the confines of Cities, he has represented the Kynge in the Courts of the Sturgeon, helped negotiate the end of the Brittanian War and been an associate of the Honour bound Hojo clan, humans who honour the Faith. Luckily none of the political sessions have gone awry due to his precollection for Raw Meat and Oak Bark." Disciple Frev of Falling Rocks, the First of his name, the Fourth of the Faith. "Young, yet learned, whilst uintried in battle Frev is a loyal confidant of all and is well spoken. His time as a Sacred Brother is short, yet he has shown admirable quality in the establishment of the new colony of Alpha Roe and Saltress." Disciple Trimmetson the Tranquil, the First of his name, the Fifth of the Faith. "From the woods around Stattun, a sleepy fellow, a little too skilled in the fermentation of grapes, has ventured out of the Kyngedom and helped in the organization of Ranger Outposts along the Kyngedom's Trade Routes and the Rebuilding of River Shield." Well known locations ~The Pass. Lying in a cleft of the Arm of the Mountains, The Pass commands the only known route through the mountains that guard the east that would otherwise force travellers and invaders to make a wide detour to the north. The castle straddles the narrow road that leads through that narrowest part of the mountains, in such a strategic site it has grown over the years. The First Keep still stands, surrounded by the inner wall and the outer curtain wall, all hewed from limestone painstakingly quarried from boulders in the mountains. Whilst west of the Arm the forests are green and fertile, east-ways the wooded hills lead onto The Barrens on the border, lands despoiled by the encroachment of the Barbaricus Legion. Whilst historically the Elves and Orcs have always fought, the border with Kor'Krani is often quiet. It is said however that in the First keep the heart of each Brittanian interloper was diced and made into a brew for Kynge Drax by his loyal Blood-Shadow Wyrms. However the peasants also say on a full moon you can hear the rumble outside the outer curtain wall of Opila's Ghost killing himself with the Orc Warchief. ~Stattun. The largest settlement in the Deepwood, the birthplace of Hett Shur'tagn and remains the Genusion Capital. One of the few settlements to be walled, it sprawls across the hills of the central Deepwood and acts as the official residence of the Kynge. Most of the buildings are thatched stone houses or wooden huts, interspersed with the odd were-holm of living wood made by a Shaman of the old Draconi Union or by another with some learning in Magics. Whilst it does little to aid the public order kept by the Kynges city rangers, local Wines are pressed in the area and many travellers would do well to enjoy them, since they are the most delectable in the whole of Genesis (or so the brewers would have you believe). As the Capital, devotion is shown to the White Wyrm, protector of the wilds at house shrines and the large Totem to the north west, where the Shamans who are not yet sworn as Disciples reside and lead prayer as well as tending the Deepwood and it's citizens through magics and care. ~Tukrun Hold. A castle on the western side of the Arm, it acts as stopping point between The Pass and Alpha Röe. It's nestled lower down from the mountains in the coniferous foothills and as well as being a bulwark against any encroachment by Undead from the Blaakforest, it is also close enough to the end of the Arm to provide some measure of security against foes who seek to circumnavigate it. Peoples of the Kyngedom Whilst the traditional Elven culture is still highly prevalent, especially in the more isolated Camps, the Faith and Kynge has tempered the openness of the Wood-Elf peoples who joined the Draconi Union with a wariness, especially in regards to those who disregard the wild places and their cousins the Sanguilrian High Elves of the Fracture. With the new Monarchy power is vested in the Kynge with the Sacred Disciples of The White Wyrm on the rung below. Underneath them are the Hetts (rough human translation is 'Lord or General'). It is much more of an Umbrella term than the human word though, since each official Warship, Settlement or Army will have one, each with their own Power. Some armies have many, others only a single one to issue orders in The Kynge's Name when there's not a Disciple to lead them. Unless specifically selected by someone in Authority, newly recruited Warbands select their own who is expected to lead them. Whilst such a system allows considerable flexibility, it means that in large Armies without a Disciple the Command structure becomes confused and also means that their are few who have survived long enough to become distinguished, since they're expected to fight and operate with their men.